Love Hina True Feelings
by FallenAngelOflove
Summary: This is my first story, its about how Naru and Keitaro.Naru doesnt realize she loves Keitaro and not Sata


**This is my first story ,tell me what you think , i dont have a big imagination but i like to make up stories**

**i made this as a play oh yeah i almost forgot in my story Naru and Seta are going out **

**hope you like it -**

**SUNDAY: NIGHT**

**Seta: im going to come and pick you up tommorow**

**Naru: ok**

**Seta: Naru i want to ask you something really important**

**Naru: yes, what is it**

**Seta: Do you love me?**

**Naru: (embarrass) yes**

**They were about to kiss , but kaolla came running with some explosives**

**Keitaro saw Seta & Naru and got depress **

**Keitaro: (thinking: who was a kidding, Naru would never love me and besides **

**Seta is no match for me).**

**MONDAY: MORNING**

**Keitaro woke up and saw the time**

**Keitaro: 7:45 Im going to be late!**

**Keitaro looking for Naru.**

**Kaitaro: Naru where are you ,Naru,Naru we are going to be late!**

**Shinobu: (shy)umm... Keitaro**

**Keitaro: yes, Shinobu**

**Shinobu: Naru left allready, Seta came to pick her up**

**Keitaro: okay maybe i should get going **

**Keitaro (thinking: so Seta came to pick her up, but why didnt she tell me**

**what im i thinnking im going to be late!)**

**Seta: hey keitaro want me to take you?**

**Keitaro: mm..sure..thanks**

**Seta: so got up late **

**keitaro: yes**

**Keitaro finally got to Tokyo U**

**Keitaro: thank you Seta**

**Seta: no problem**

**Keitaro went in the class.**

**Teacher: Mr. Urishima your late**

**Keitaro: im sorry i think i over sleept**

**Naru was looking at Keitaro.**

**Teacher: go sit down but next time your going to stand outside.**

**MONDAY: AFTER SCHOOL**

**Naru: Keitaro im sorry for not telling you i wasnt going to Tokyo u with you today**

**Keitaro: you dont have to apologyze, Setas your boyfriend so you dont have to tell me anything you do.**

**Naru felt bad but she dindt know why.**

**Naru and Keitaro kept walking and when they got home they saw Mitsune.**

**Keitaro: Mitsune**

**Naru: Mitsune when did you get back from Japan?i thought you were going to stay one more week**

**Mitsune: yeah, i know but i felt kind of lonely and i guess i missed you guys but i missed Keitaro the most **

**Naru: ( jealous) if i was you i would be relief to be away from him**

**Mitsune: are you jealous Naru**

**Naru: (got red)what me jealous of Keitaro **

**Keitaro felt bad and Naru just looked at him **

**Mitsune: so what happened wile i was gone**

**Kaolla: Naru is finally going out with Seta 0**

**Naru got embarrasse and looked at Keitaro.**

**Mitsune: its that true Naru?**

**Naru: y..ee..ss**

**Keitaro: im going to make some tea**

**Keitaro left the living room and went to the kitchen.**

**Naru: so how was your trip?**

**Mitsune: it was fun i gave up drinking**

**Keitaro: i should be happy for Naru ...shes finally loved by Seta **

**Mutsumi: and you Keitaro, are you happy ?**

**Keitaro: yes,.. if Naru is happy im happy**

**Mutsumi: but still you need someone to love you..dont you **

**Keitaro: (thinking:...)**

**Mutusmi: its only fair. Naru has someone to love her and shes happy shouldnt you have someone to love you and also be happy?**

**Keitaro: but who would love me**

**Mutsumi: me, the girl of your promise**

**Keitaro: the girl of my promise...**

**Keitaro: Who is she i forgot how she looked**

**Mutsumi: do you want to meet her**

**Keitaro: i must be dreaming **

**Mutsumi: so do you?**

**Keitaro: y..es**

**Keitaro: Mutsumi, y..ou..r the little girl of my promise**

**BACK TO THE LIVIN ROOM.**

**Naru: whats taking him so long**

**Motoko: let me go check**

**Kaolla: i want to go too**

**Naru: maybe we should all go check**

**Kaolla: great idea -**

**BACK TO THE KITCHEN.**

**Mutsumi: heres the prof do you remember this photo**

**Keitaro: i dont need to see the prof i know you wouldnt lie on something like that**

**Mutsumi got closer to Keitaro . Keitaro got nervous. Mutsumi was getting closer and closer.**

**Keitaro(thinking: if Mutsumi is the promise girl from many years ago it means i have to forget about Naru ...maybe i should kiss Mutsumi) . They were both getting closer and closer there lips where about to touch when...**

**Mitsune: Keitaro you finally became a man**

**Kaolla: uuuhh...they were about to kisssss**

**Motoko: Keitaro, what were you about to do to Mutsumi?**

**Keitaro:...**

**Naru was about to cry and left running to her room.**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**LIVIN ROOM**

**Keitaro: i know you need and explination of what just happened right know...**

**NARUS ROOM.**

**Naru was sad in her room and was listening to what Keitaro was saying from her room.**

**BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM. **

**Keitaro: do you all remeber the promise i made to the little girl many years ago**

**Mitsune: yes, i think i remember**

**Keitaro: well the little girl from many year ago it Mutsumi. **

**Shinobu fainted..**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Mitsune went to Narus room.**

**Naru: what are you doing here Mitsune?**

**Mitsune: do you really still love Seta**

**Naru: of course i love him!**

**Mitsune: are you sure?**

**Naru: ( not sure) if i didnt love him i would have not become his girldfriend in the first place**

**Mitsune: compare your feelings for Seta and Keitaro**

**Naru: why, i already know who i love**

**Mitsune: do you feel the same way you used to for Seta**

**Naru: of course i do**

**Mitsune: so you dont have any problem if Keitaro and Mutsumi are dating?**

**Naru: No! besides if i did i couldnt do anything , because Mutsumi is the promise girl **

**Mitsune: so you do have a problem?**

**Naru: why are you asking so many question?**

**Mitsune: what if Mutsumi is not the promise girl?**

**Naru: what are you saying of course she is**

**Mitsune: do you know that for sure?**

**Naru: maybe you should get some sleep ...see you tomorrow **

**Mitsune: but ,Naru! **

**Naru took Mitsune out of the room.**

**Naru: (thinking: what if Mutsumi is not Keitaros promise girl after all...even if she wasnt Keitaro loves her, he was about to kiss her, if we didnt go check on him , what might have happened...i dont want to even think about it...why,why im i thinking of Keitaro i dont care if his going out with Mutsumi because i dont love him ...i..i love Seta) . I LOVE SETA!**

**KEITAROS ROOM**

**Keitaro: (thinking: mmmmmm... Naru sure sounds happy ...a..nd she even yelled I LOVE SETA mmmmmm..no metter what , i know im still going to love Naru...it hurts.. it hurts so much not to be loved back...i know Mutsumi is not the girl from my promise many years ago, but all i wanted was to forget about Naru...Naru I WILL LOVE YOU TILL I DIE.**

**TUESDAY:MORNING**

**(Naru goes outside)**

**Kaitaro: Wait for me Naru!(running)**

**Naru started running to get away from Keitaro**

**Keitaro catch up to her...**

**Keitaro: your hard to catch up with -**

**Naru: why are you following me leave me alone.. dont you get it nothing is going to be the same anymore.**

**Naru gave Keitaro the Naru punch . He went flying like a shottting star **

**Naru started running again.(nothing is going to be the same we both went to different ways)**

**Keitaro: (thinking : what did she mean by nothing is going to be the same anymore)**

**TUESDAY:AFTER SCHOOL**

**ring,ring,ring**

**Keitaro: hi everyone im home**

**Shinobu: Wheres Naru wasnt she with you?**

**Keitaro: um ,no i thought she would be home by now**

**Keitaro:( thinking: Naru where are you) (worried)**

**Motoko: did something happen between you and Naru (was about to hit Keitaro with the sword)**

**Keitaro: (almost crying) no,no, everything is ok**

**Haruka: dont worry about Naru, shes safe she just call to say shes ok**

**Motoko: so did she tell you where she was?**

**Haruka: yes shes with Seta**

**Keitaro sad and Mitsumi just looking at him. **

**Keitaro: i have to go to Mutsumis house**

**Haruka: make sure you come early or im not going to let you in**

**Keitaro: ok**

**Mitsune: can i come with you im going to get a drink from the store**

**Kietaro: but i thought you didnt drink anymore**

**Mitsune: i think you missunderstud me**

**Mitsune: we will be right back**

**EXCAVATING A CAVE**

**Seta: Naru so why did you come here is dangerous for you**

**Naru: i just wanted to see you**

**Seta: you seem sad**

**Naru: im happy**

**Seta: Naru , is it bothering you that Keitaro and Mutsumi are going out**

**Naru: no **

**Seta : you love Keitaro dont you ?**

**Naru: i..dont know anymore **

**Seta: im going to give you all the time you want to think about it so dont worry ok**

**Naru: im sorry, but as soon as i know how i feel you would be the first one to know**

**Mitsune and Keitaro walking together**

**Mitsune: Keitaro are you sure Mutsumi is the promise girl**

**Keitaro: ( thinking: i dont like lying so im going to tell her the truth)**

**Keitaro: no**

**Mitsune: then why are you going out with her?**

**Keitaro: the truth is i know its not her but i want to forget about Naru**

**Mitsune: so your using Mutsumi( mad)**

**Keitaro: ...**

**Mistune: what if you cant forget Naru , Mutsumi is going to suffer**

**Keitaro: ...i have to tell Mutsumi the truth ...sorry i have to go**

**MUTSUMIS HOUSE**

**Mutsumi: Keitaro you made it**

**Keitaro: im sorry i know your not the promise girl im sorry i was just..**

**Mutsumi: using me to forget about Naru ...i know**

**Keitaro: im sorry i just cant do this to you**

**Mutsumi: thats okay... you really love her dont you**

**Keitaro: yes.. but she loves Seta, but im okay**

**WEDNSDAY:MORNING**

**Keitaro: i should get going or im going to be late**

**Shinobu: arent you wating for Naru?**

**Keitaro: no i have to go **

**Keitaro: bye shinobu**

**Shinobu: bye **

**Shinobu: (thinking: wonder if there mad at eachother?)**

**Keitaro:(thinking: i was thinking all night about it and i finally got it she wants me to get away from her and Seta. thats why she say... nothings going to be the same anymore.**

**BACK AT HINATA APARMENTS**

**Naru: i hope Keitaro is not mad at me ...i have to apologyze...what i said was really mean..**

**FLASHBACK: dont folloew me...dont you see nothings going to be the same anymore...**

**knok.knock**

**Naru: that Keitaro is still not awake**

**Shinobu: Naru who are you waiting for**

**Naru:mmm.. Keitaro i think his still sleeping**

**Shinobu: Naru **

**Naru: yes,Shinobu**

**Shinobu: Keitaro already left to Tokyo U**

**Naru: What!**

**Naru: then i should get going**

**Naru: (thinking: why did he go without me could he be mad at me or is he going with Mutsumi)**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Naru: hi im home**

**Naru : it seems like nobody is home**

**Naru: well maybe i should go to my room and study**

**NARUS ROOMS**

**Naru: how i feel about Keitaro...hes clumsy, hes a pervert, hes really dum a..**

**(interrupted)**

**Keitaro: im a really that dum**

**Naru:yes i mean n..**

**Keitaro: dont worry i know ...if it wasnt for you i would have failed the Tokyo U exam again...hahahah**

**Haruka: were home**

**Keitaro: there here **

**NARUS ROOM**

**Naru: When i get mad at Keitaro...well i dont really get that mad, even if i try to get really mad...i cant be as mad as i want to be ..i just feel hurt..i love being with him ...i knew it , i just didnt want to get hurt ...i knew i loved him but i didnt want to be in love with him...i was scared that the promised girl would take him away ..and without notising it , i was the one pushing him away...i just cant give up on him...I LOVE YOU KEITARO..HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID...**

**i have to go to Seta adn tell him...**

**LIVING ROOM**

**Naru: where did you guys go**

**Haruka: to get some food **

**Keitaro: (thinking: it isnt as bad as i tought Naru doesnt really hate me)**

**Naru:i have to go ill be back fast**

**RING,RING,RING(Phone) KEITARO TALKING TO SETA**

**Keitaro: hinata aparments**

**Seta: hi Keitaro**

**Keitaro: hi Seta**

**Seta: i need help**

**Keitaro: you need help on what?**

**Seta: i kind of got stuck**

**Keitaro: ok ill be there**

**EXCAVATING THE CAVE**

**Seta: so you finally made your decision**

**Naru: yes im sorry**

**Seta: thank you for telling me**

**Seta: now tell Keitaro**

**Naru: what!**

**Keitaro: mmmmmm**

**Naru: why did you tie him like that Seta..Seta where are you**

**Keitaro: mmmmmm**

**Naru: im sorry i forgot let me untie you**

**Keitaro: thank you for untieing me ...Seta went that way**

**Naru: mmm. Keitaro can we talk?**

**Keitaro:...**

**Naru: i want you to know how i really feel about you**

**Naru:i .l..o..**

**Floor starts shaking**

**Naru: whats wrong why is the floor shaking**

**Keitaro: come with me **

**Keitaro:i see a way out**

**Kaitaro: hurry get out!**

**Naru:but what about you**

**Keitaro:theres another way out im going to get out the other way ok**

**Keitaro:Naru i love you!**

**Naru got out of the cave. Kietaro is still inside the cave .**

**Keitaro:thank you god shes safe**

**Keitaro: IM GOING TO LOVE YOU INTILL I DIE NARU**

**OUTSIDE CAVE**

**Seta:Wheres Keitaro**

**Naru:(crying) he said he was going to get out the other way**

**Seta: there is no other way**

**Naru: KEITARO!**

**little girl: come on you can get out!**

**Keitaro:who,who are you?**

**little girl:im someone that loves you a lot**

**Keitaro:you seem familiar, like i know you**

**little girl:come here, this is a way out **

**Keitaro: thank you **

**Keitaro: can you tell me who you are**

**little girl: im and angel that wants you to be happy, promise me you are going to be happy**

**Keitaro: i promise**

**KEITARO GOT OUT**

**Naru:Keitaro your safe**

**Keitaro: the little girl ,she save me**

**Keitaro fainted**

**1 day pass**

**Naru:Keitaro i love you ,i love you,**

**Kaitaro and Naru kiss (frech kiss)**

**1 week pass**

**Keitaro: i found out who the little girl was, she was the little girl of my promise , her father was and archeologyst and they had and accident and she died . I will never forget her. I promised her i would be happy and i am kepping my promise.**

**ME AND NARU GOT MERRIED AND LIVE HAPPELY EVER AFTER**

**hope you like it please live commets !**


End file.
